Ancients
by Arsao Tome
Summary: Harry and a select few are members of a very powerful race. This will be a Multi crossover which includes Stargate: Atlantis  for the city ships and 'Gates' , B5 and others once I come up with them.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter had got up for another day of 'learning' at Hogwarts. He got cleaned up, dressed and headed down for breakfast. As he made it to the table, a mug of coffee was in front of him and he took a sip of the rich liquid. It was the day after the announcement of the Tri Wizard tournament and he was one of the participants. He wasn't very well liked at the moment well at least by the younger members of the Weasley clan. Harry could feel the glares of the younger Weasels and rolled it off. Making them even more angry by ignoring them. Just then Hedwig had came into the Great Hall and landed on to his shoulder. "Hey girl," he said. "Good morning, you got something for me?" The owl was placed on the table and held out her leg to him.

Harry pulled the letter off her leg and opened it up. 

_From: Gringotts Bank_

_Mr. Potter,_

_It has come to our attention that you have not collected you inheritance from you ancestors I would like to speak to you this afternoon about this inheritance. It is very important that I speak to you as soon as possible._

_May your riches increase and you enemies decrease, _

_Ragnok_

_Director and president _

_Gringotts Bank._

Hermione looked at Harry questioningly, "what is it?" She asked.

"Something about my ancestral inheritance," he said. "They want to see me this afternoon."

"You better ask Professor McGonagall about going to see them."

Harry re-read the letter and nodded, he rose and walked over to Professor McGonagall. "Yes Harry, how could I help you?" She said.

"I need to speak to you in private." He said, so they headed for a class room.

"What is it I can help you with?" So Harry explained what was going on and handed her the letter. She read it and looked at Harry. "You want to know about this don't you?" Harry nodded, "alright. I'll excuse you for afternoon classes. I'll say you're training for the tournament. But, you know I can't always do this for you."

"Yes ma'am I know, thank you Professor." He said, so when the time came, Harry left Hogwarts and he went to Gringotts

When he walked into the wizard bank and walked up to a goblin. "Excuse me," he said. "Mr. Griphook?" The goblin looked up and saw him.

"Ah Mr. Potter," he said. "Welcome, Director Ragnok is awaiting you." So he lead Harry to the Director's office.

Once there, Harry sat down and the goblin king/ bank president had looked at the boy wizard. "Mr. Potter, thank you for coming on such short notice." He said.

"Um, I came be cause you had asked me to sir. You said that my ancestors left me something? I just want to know what side and what can I do to help out?"

"Ah yes," he got up. "Would you follow me please? It is from your father's side of the family." So they walked to the deepest part of the bank and got in to a bank cart and they rode deeper in to the bank. They came up to an underground chamber and got out. They continued to walked in to a huge room, it looked like a ritual room.

"Okay," Harry started. "Where are we?"

"This is our inheritance testing room." Said Ragnok, "if anyone had any hunches about their background wizards and witches would pay us to test them. We would like to do this for you."

"But why?"

"Because we also have reason to believe that Dumbledore has something to do with you not getting your full inheritance." Harry was in shock and agreed to the tests, he removed his robe and upper clothes, they took some blood and Ragnok started to chant. Just then his body started to glow and all of the spells on his body were removed and the true spells were unlocked even his 'true DNA' was unlocked. All of his intelligence and all of his powers were unlocked, his loyalty to Dumbledore was removed and his body was fixed from his eyesight to broken bones healed. But there was something more that even he didn't know about. After it was done, his eyes glowed green slightly and he passed out.

Harry was out cold from the pain, about an hour later he woke up and sat up. "What happened?" He said.

"It was as we had feared." Said the goblin king, "you were spelled to be weak and dumb."

"Let me guess by who," he said.

"If you guess is Dumbledore, you'd be right."

"So, what's next?" Then Ragnok handed him a key and told him to go in to his ancestral vault. Once inside, he was amazed about what he saw.

"Wow!" It was a wizards dream, books on all different kinds of magic, magical weapons, rune weapons and lots and lots of galleons. But he had seen something out the corner of his eye, it was a flash of white and he slowly walked up to it. It was huge, about the size of a dinner plate and around 5 lbs, "uh Ragnok? What is this?" He said as he brought it out to him, the goblin's eyes widen.

"It has been a long time since I last seen this," he said.

"So you know what it is?"

"Yes, it's a plate."

"Plate?"

"It's the equivalent to a million galleons. It's been said the richest clan has four of them."

"Wow!" He continued to look around and saw some kind of device that activated. It started to scan him and something came out of it. It was a projection of a man wearing robes and was carrying a staff.

"_Hello, my heir._" He said, "_I am Mirradin; ruler and admiral of the continent-ship Utopia. You may know me by another name, Merlin. I have some things to tell you and show you._"

After his meeting with the goblins, Harry was amazed about what he found out. He was still in shock, he was one of the last of his kind called an Ancient and Merlin was his ancestor, also Harry found out wasn't even truly human. Merlin wanted Harry to get the others on a list he was given together so they could activate the continent-ship. But he didn't think the others would help him 'there's only one way to find out.' He thought and headed back to school, just in time for the end of Snape's potions class. The evil emo professor had walked over to Harry.

"So," he started. "Now that you cheated your way in to the Tri Wizard tournament you think you can just skip my class?" Harry sighed.

"Let me guess Snape," started Harry. "Professor McGonagall gave you my excuse from class and as usual you just up and ignored it? I bet if my name was say, oh I don't know: 'Draco Malfoy', we wouldn't be having this conversation now would we? You are bitching and complaining about what my father did to you when I don't believe and half of it you deserved, in this era the sin of the father does NOT pass on to the son. Grow up." With that he brushed pass Snape so he can report back in then stopped because Snape was trying to get into Harry's head, "what are you looking for in here Snape? Respect? Show it first!" Then he left and headed for McGonagall's office, as Snape stormed to Dumbledore's office.

Continued

Note: The ending was from the first X-Men movie where Professor X was trying to read Magneto's mind.

This is a sort of re-write of the first chapter, those of you that left reviews saying you wanted it to be more 'meaty' please review this one and tell me if it meets you expectations.


	2. Chapter 2

After the first task, Harry grabbed his list and he figured the first person he needed to go to was Hermione. 'Maybe I can see if I can spot her as my date for the ball as well.' He took a deep breath and made his way over to the bushy haired cutie.

Hermione was headed for the library so she could study as she did have a study period. When Harry came running up to her. "Hermione!" She turned around to see the young man and smiled. "I need to talk to you."

"Okay sure," she said and they both walked in to the library.

* * *

"What is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Harry told her about his meeting at Gringotts the other day and about what he had found out.

"And I think you are an Ancient." He said, she was shocked.

"How can you tell?" He pulled out a device around 6 inches long, 3 inches wide and an inch and a half thick.

"Don't worry this was made with technomancy." He said, "I picked it up at Gringotts in my vault. I'll need you to place your thumb on the red light." So she does and feels a slight jab on to it. After it scanned her blood it gave a confirmation image proving her to be an Ancient.

"I can't believe this, all this time I've been some kind of magical alien?"

"I guess so, Mione I'll need you to go to Gringotts when you get a chance and tell them you wish to speak to Ragnok. After that, show him this and tell him who you are, he'll do the rest."

"Okay, first chance I get."

"I'm pretty sure Professor McGonagall will let you go if you ask her nicely." Hermione smiled and chuckled.

"And that's how you were able to go to Gringotts? Asked nicely?"

"Hey manners can go a long way." They laughed, later Hermione had went to Gringotts and came back looking like a whole different person.

* * *

"Welcome back Mione," he said. Everyone's eyes were on her, he was surprised that she was self conscious about her looks. She had a large c-cup bust line, was shaped like an hourglass, legs up to her neck that made a perfect ass of themselves, her bushy hair was now soft and silky She was dressed in her uniform but it looked like she was to pop out of it. She went right to Harry and grabbed in to a tight hug then kissed him passionately. Then she pulled off, "okay. I'm afraid to ask."

"You are my husband." She said.

"Huh?" They started to walk back to McGonagall's office so she could report back in.

"Remember the troll our first year?"

"Uh yeah," he said not understanding how that could have them be married.

"Well when you saved me, our souls formed a bond." Harry's eyes lit up now getting it, "making us married in the eyes of magic. Oh yeah I have a message for you, your ancestor wants you to take care of me."

"Like that's a hard thing to do." He laughed, as his eyes got brighter and Hermione's eyes started to get some green in it. "Oh by the way, I wanted to ask you the ball."

"I'd be happy to." She said she kissed him again.

* * *

When Ron found out what happened, he was not a happy camper. "You're WHAT and with WHO?" He said to Hermione. As they were walking to the Gryffindor common room.

"I am married to Harry," she said. "Only thing that's missing is the ring and I'm sure he's going to give me one." Just then Harry walked in and Ron saw him. Harry was now in a T-shirt, cargo pants and boots. He wasn't wearing his glasses and the Sclera of his eyes were turning green. He was also getting buffed, his skin was turning orange and his hair had red streaks in it. "Hi hon," she said as she kissed him.

"Hi guys," he said with a smile.

"You look happy."

"I figured out the egg."

"Really what is it?"

"The next one's in the lake and it's merpeople.

"How did you find that out?"

"Well, I took it in the bath with me."

"Took it in the bath with you?"

"Yeah, thanks to Cedric."

"So what did it say?"

"Well, I got an hour to save your life."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, you're gonna be kidnapped and placed down at the bottom of the Black Lake.."

"No!" Said Ron.

"Ron, shut up! You think I'm tied for the lead now, that I've done everything to the best of my abilities now, we're buddies? After you stabbed me in the back? You must be out of your mind, if she does get kidnapped it will not be you that will save her. Because you are not in it, remember?" He looked at Ron, "it's my responsibility I'll take care of it."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Note:** To all of you who are getting confused about this story, things will be explained soon. It might be in this chapter, it might not. I don't know so keep reading.

* * *

Everyone was getting ready for the 'Yule Ball', Harry and Hermione were practicing and was trying to find other 'Ancients'. During that time they had ran in to the Weasley twins Fred and George, "hey guys." Said Harry and Hermione wrapped around his arm.

"Harry," they said.

"What can we do for you-" started Fred.

"-Old man?" Said George.

"Well, I need to ask you to do me a slight favor."

"Anything." Harry pulled out the device and Hermione pulled out a copy of it.

"Place your thumbs on to the red light please." She said.

"What for?"

"We think you might be magical aliens if it means anything." Said Harry, they looked confused at their friend, shrugged their shoulders and agreed to do it. So they placed their thumbs on the lights and felt slight jabs into them.

"What was that?"

"A DNA tester," said Hermione. "It'll test your DNA and if you are like us it'll confirm it." Just then both of them flashed green, "like so."

"We're magical aliens?" They said, "cool."

"Okay," said Harry. "Here's what we want you to do." So they went to Gringotts and did what they asked.

* * *

"Well, that handles the twins." He said.

"Who's next?" Said Hermione as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"The other Champions and that's going to be like pulling I-teeth."

"Oh but I have so much faith in you." She giggled as she kissed him.

"Gee thanks," he sighed while rolling his eyes.

"Tell you what, I'll try to tell the others okay you handle the Champions."

"You'd do that?"

"Of course, I'd do anything for my darling husband." She was kissing him when Malfoy stepped up to them.

"Oh give me a break!" He said, "Potty kissing on a girl?" They pulled off and Harry lower his head and his eyes were glowing.

"Honey, calm down." Hermione said softly.

"Malfoy," Harry said. "You're just jealous because Parkinson isn't spreading for you while Mione rides me." He walked out of her embrace and in front of the now revealed Hermione, then started to crotch chop. "All Night Long!" Then he held out he arm to his wife and she grabbed it, Malfoy and Parkinson were so pissed they were about to fire on them when Harry subconsciously pulled up a shield and the curses bounced off and hit them. "Could someone take Fric and Frac to Madame Pomfrey and tell her their spells back fired while trying to hit us? Thanks!" They continued to their common room.

* * *

Meanwhile the twins had came back and they were better than ever. They were dressed in white, dragon leather robes and body suits with gold and red trim, boots and gloves. Their hoods were up and they were just walking into the school. "Let's go-" started Fred.

"-check in with McGonagall." Finished George, "then-"

"Tell Harry and Hermione." They said together, they were suddenly gone and reappeared in McGonagall's office.

* * *

While that was happening, Harry had came up to Cedric. They had treated each other as friends so far during the tournament so he didn't think they'd have a problem with each other now. "Cedric?" He said, the Hufflepuff looked up. "Can we talk somewhere private?" He shrugged and excused himself.

They walked to one of the outer hallways, "what's up?"

"Do you believe in aliens?"

"Harry, with what I saw you do. I'd believe it if you told me the world was flat. Why?"

"I think you are a magical alien."

"How can you prove it?" Harry pulled the device out.

"This is a DNA scanner, it'll tell me whether or not you are. All I need is your thumb on the red light." So Cedric did it and sure enough he was an alien.

"What do you want me to do now?"

"That's up to you, you can go to Gringotts or ignore it."

"I think I'll go to Gringotts." He said, "I can't believe I'm an alien."

"Come back and tell me what happened."

"I will," Cedric said as he head for his head of house's office.

* * *

Meanwhile the Weasely twins had seen Hermione and headed right for her.

"Hello, boys." She said, she smirked. "By the your new looks, I'd say you'd found out you're 'Ancients'."

"Yeah," started Fred.

"We are glad," continued George.

"That you two told us," Fred.

"To do this." they said together. They walked to McGonagall's office.

"So how did you get like this Hermi?"Asked George.

"Well," she sighed. "When I was getting scanned the machine had noticed that my father's family was a magical family and I was be-spelled by a dark lord, not 'You-Know-Who'." They nodded having her go on. "So, the goblins had lifted the curses on me and all of the sudden I passed out from the pain. About an hour or two later, I wake up looking like I belong on a cover of 'Playwarlock'(TM) magazine or looking like a veela." The boys just chuckled.

* * *

Meanwhile Harry had found and met up with Fluer, it almost time for lunch when they met up. "Hey, glad I caught up with you." He said from behind her, she turned around and saw him. He was now very handsome, his hair was now streaked all over with red and was to the small of his back in a ponytail, the sclera of his eyes now had a jade green tint in them and his skin was now a rich caramel. She couldn't tell thanks to his robes but he was also very well built.

"Arry," she said. "What can I do for you?" He smiled at her and sighed.

"We need to talk," he said.

TBC

**_Just in case, I don't own anyone_**


End file.
